


Finally

by HeidiJames28



Series: Black's Lost Daughter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidiJames28/pseuds/HeidiJames28
Summary: A short interlude between The Philosopher's Stone and The Chamber of Secrets.Hope finally gets to see her father and get to know him again after eleven years of them being apart.A/N - this is isn't needed to read any of the other works but I would recommend reading The Philosopher's Stone so this makes sense.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is necessary to the story, it's just a little filler to show what Hope's getting up to between Book One and Book Two.

Hope rushed towards her grandfather, her thick blonde hair whipping in the wind and her footsteps hitting the floor with an almost echoing noise as the Headmaster stared intensely at the spot that the young Harry Potter was standing. "Grandfather," Hope spoke, drawing the elderly man out of his thoughts, "can we go now?" Hope was practically vibrating with excitement as she spoke, her dreams would finally be coming true.

"Of course, Hope." Dumbledore began walking, following the path to the large steal black gates which marked the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds. "We'll have to apparate there and we can't do that from within Hogwarts." The pair made their way over the boundary line before Hope felt her Grandfather grasp her arm tightly, she tensed attempting to pull away before Albus quickly explained, "side-along apparition is extremely dangerous, you have to have a good grip?"

At Hope's confused and tense nod, Albus Dumbledore disappeared into thin air, dragging Hope with him. Her stomach tense as her body began stretching in different directions, she felt the hand clutching her arm slip from its position before quickly using her magic to force herself into the room at Azkaban. Slamming into a wall, Hope groaned out in pain slightly before righting herself and clutching back onto her grandfather, hoping to distract him. He stared at her in suspicion and distrust for a moment before speaking, "I could only convince Cornelius to give you permission to see him, so you must go alone."

Strange, screaming echoes surrounded Hope, as she took note of her surroundings. Dumbledore pointed down a dark abandoned corridor and smiled encouragingly when Hope stared at him in confusion, she dropped her eyes from the old man and glanced at the path. Shapes seemed to be fluttering in the darkness moving around and floating throughout the corridors. Hope raised her wand, light already emanating from the tip before she bravely set foot into the corridor, her footsteps light and gentle causing no noise to be made as she moved. Freezing in fright and shock, Hope quickly realised that the shadows were not shadows at all. Three Dementors guarded the corridor, all of which turned to look at her when she stopped, the scent of her fear drawing them to her like moths to a flame. Straightening her back and pushing her shoulders back, Hope remembered her 'training' removing the putrid scent of terror that lingered in the room before confidently walking past the creatures.

Hope sighed when she realised that she had no idea where the cell in question would be and knowing that she would have to attempt something she hadn't tried for years. Feeling her magic tug in her stomach, Hope focused on the feeling before moving in the direction that felt natural to her core. She stopped outside a cramped room which had giant steel bars covering the only entrance and exit into the room. Quickly waving her hand, the 'door' melted away, revealing a man curled up in the far corner, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head tucked between his knees.

The man looked up when he felt Hope's presence in the cell, her light footsteps tapping against the floor as she walked into the centre of the room. An awkward silence stretched out as grey eyes locked onto grey eyes, "I don't mean to sound rude but you could do with a haircut and a shower", Hope's hesitant voice, broke the silence causing a laugh to burst from the man's chest, the surprised look on his face showing the lack of joy in this cell.

"Well, we don't get the best room service, but, what can I say it's home," he responded, bringing a manacle covered hand to tug uncomfortably at his shirt. Hope turned around, checking no-one was watching before pulling out her wand and waving around his face, casting three spells in quick succession, the words muttered quietly under her breath.

The man moved to the small mirror on the wall, rubbing the muck and dust that covered it off with his sleeve. His teeth had been straightened and they gleamed a pearly white instead of the gorgeous shade of yellow he was used to and his clothes were grime free and finally fit him. However, perhaps most shockingly of all, his hair which before was a greasy mop of brown, now almost seemed to glow with its new puke green colouring. "Not that I'm not appreciative, which I am, but why green?" He sent an inquisitive gaze at Hope.

Hope blushed brightly, glancing at the ground before clearing her throat and beginning to speak. "I'm so sorry, father. I've never done those spells before, Neville only told me about them just before the end of school." Hope gripped her wand tighter, rummaging through the files in her brain before re-attempting the spell, smiling when Sirius' hair reverted to its normal colour. Stopping just above his shoulders, the deep brown curls shone as the light hit them.

"Neville," Sirius spoke, seemingly talking to himself as he muttered the name under his breath, trying to work out why he recognised it. "Do you mean Neville Longbottom? Frank and Alice's son." Sirius and Hope launched into a deep conversation about Hope's friends and the hard first year she had had at Hogwarts.

* * * * *

"I fear that maybe Harry puts far too much trust in Headmaster Dumbledore," Hope spoke her voice quiet. The pair had been talking for almost an hour and Hope knew that Dumbledore would be coming to find her soon to take her back to Hogwarts. "It's not that I don't trust him but he seems too honest and too kind for it to be real. He didn't put enough protection on the stone to stop a first-year let alone Voldemort, he won't tell me the truth about mother, and he keeps trying to talk to either me or Harry alone."

"Everything will be fine," Sirius responded, his voice earnest, "whatever you do, do not trust him about your mother whatever he says is lie, I'll tell you all about their relationship after I get out of here. Until then, I want you to stay as far away from him and any danger as possible. If you need somewhere to stay over the summer Grimmauld Place is always available for you to use."

"I'm staying with Remus over the summer, but, I'll defiantly visit and get it ready for when I find a way to get you out of here." Sirius opened his mouth to protest his daughter's words, he didn't want to drag her into this mess any more than he already had, but, Hope held up her hand stopping him from speaking. "I promise you this, Sirius Black, I will find a way to get you out of this mess whether Dumbledore wants me to or not." Sirius hesitated before bringing Hope into a huge hug, tightening his hold when she froze and not letting go until she relaxed into the embrace. Hope pulled away from her father, giving him one last smile before leaving the cell and joining up with Dumbledore.

Albus gave Hope a comforting smile, although all it served to do was make her skin crawl, whilst holding out his arm, ready for apparition. Hope moved her hand, but, at the last second she remembered her father's words and stepped away. Feeling the wards fight against Hope's impromptu magic, she pushed harder, the resistance gave way moments before Hope apparated away from the prison. Leaving Dumbledore behind with a knowing look in his eye before he too disapparated.

Her feet hit the ground with a loud thud as she stumbled out of the spell, she had been so angry leaving that she had very little control over her magic. Luckily, she had managed to land directly in front of the door to Remus and Hope's cottage. Slipping her hand into her robe pocket, Hope slipped a small silver key out before unlocking the door and opening it carefully. "I'm home," she shouted, stepping into the house and closing the door behind her, "and you'll never guess where I've been."

**Author's Note:**

> 'We've all got light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.' – Sirius Black,
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Heidi xx


End file.
